This is an ongoing study in children and adults to compare the natural history and the effects of high vs. low dose Ceredase (R) (alglucerase injection) on preventing progressive bone and organ degeneraton in patients with Type I Gaucher disease. The study will correlate genotype with phenotype in response to therapy. There are no enrollment limitations. There are currently 3 patients who are seen every two weeks.